Barriers
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Kendall and Logan spend their last night together.


**Barriers**

Logan sighed sadly as he threw the last of his clothes into his bag. He closed it up, placing it beside the other packed and sealed boxes in the room. "That's the last of it." He announced to his boyfriend, who was sitting across the room from him.

Kendall didn't respond.

The small brunet looked over his shoulder to see the blond hockey player sitting quietly on his stripped bed, a small pout gracing his features. "Hey," He smiled sadly, nudging the tall boy's leg with his foot. Kendall finally looked up at him with sad green eyes. "You okay?"

The blond sighed looking around the empty room. "It just feels all so final." The brunet nodded in agreement.

He never thought it would be this hard just to pack up his things and say good bye to LA. He always new this was coming and thought he could handle it with grace and dignity.

Throughout this entire adventure with his friends, they had many scares when they had to pack up their things with the thought of having to leave Hollywood and end the band for good. Each time was no easier than the last but it always worked out in the end. Now, they were right back to putting their things in hockey duffles, and preparing to move on, but this time...it was for good.

No one was going to come save the day with a hair-brained scheme that ended with a new song and another lesson in boy-band-dom. The only thing different about those other times in comparison to this one was that they were all ready for it. They all saw it coming and were emotionally prepared to move forward.

But that didn't take all the sting out of it.

"After tonight everything changes." Kendall continued with a sigh. "James is going solo, Carlos and I are going to play hockey back in Minnesota, and you..." He grinned at the small boy. "You, Dr. Mitchell, are off to save lives."

"I'm not a doctor yet, Kendall." Logan blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"With the way you study, it won't be long until you are." He teased lightly, causing Logan to blush more. He loved how much Kendall thought so highly of him and how he had so much faith in him, but it could get a bit embarrassing sometimes. "I'm so proud of you." Kendall grabbed his boyfriend's hands and gently pulled him forward into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, smiling softly at him. "You're finally living your dream."

Logan flashed a half smile, reaching to run his fingers through the soft blond hair. "Part of it, anyway." He spoke softly, gazing into the big green eyes he fell in love with. "For as long as I could remember, you were right beside me in everything I did. Now we're going to be miles away from each other and it's all going to be so different and..."

The pale boy paused, becoming too choked up to continue. He took in a deep breath, willing the on coming tears and lump in his throat to die out so he could think properly. He opened his mouth to continue, but nothing came out, finding he had no idea where to go from there. He shut his mouth, shaking his head slightly, he smiled sadly at the tall boy. "I'm gonna miss you." He finally whispered out.

Kendall shook him gently, a soft smile playing at his lips. "Hey, it's not like we'll never see each other again." He soothingly rubbed the small of the smart boy's back as reassurance.

"True," Logan let out a shaky sigh, nodding in agreement. There was no doubts that they would do everything they could to stay in contact with each other. Phone calls, emails, random texts to one another. Logan was sure that there would be moments when one was too busy to talk or respond. They could very well eventually lose contact with each other.

They could always visit each other when they got a chance and Kendall will be right in Minnesota when he came home for the holidays. But there was a lot of time in between those holidays and there was no guarantee that their schedules would always match up.

The small boy frowned at the thought, lowering his gaze to his lap. "But..." He mutter softly, trailing off sadly.

Concern filled the blond leader's eyes as he watched the genius tug his bottom lip between his teeth. "But what?"

Logan was hesitant before continuing. "But..." He sighed. "That's a long time to spend apart, Kendall, and...what if it doesn't work?" His brown eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," Kendall cupped Logan's cheek, gently moving Logan's gaze to meet his. "It'll work." He said firmly.

More tears sprung into the brunet's eyes. "But how do you know?"

"We'll make it work."

"How?" His voice cracked a bit.

Kendall swallowed thickly. His green orbs darting around the room as he thought. From the emotions flashing through his eyes and his rapidly changing expressions Logan could tell that he was going through all the possibilities just as Logan had and was coming up with the same results. His lips turned into a frown and the disappointment showed in his eyes, but there was also a spark of determination.

"Look, there will be hard times. There will probably be fights. Sometimes it may seem like we hate each other. And sometimes we may want to give up and just end things." He said softly.

"But I know we won't because I love you, and you love me...and no amount of distance is ever gonna change that. Nothing will come between us, because nothing can. We're inseparable. We're unbreakable. We're Logan and Kendall. We're in love, and we're staying in love. No matter what happens, no matter what kind of obstacles come in between us, we'll get around them. We may not come out completely unharmed, but I promise you we'll come out of it together." He said looking into the shorter boy's eyes.

Logan sniffled. "I-I don't know, Kendall." He shook his head. "It'll be hard to stay together when living so far apart. What if you meet someone?"

"I won't Logie. I only have eyes for you. You own my heart. You always have, and you always will." He chuckled lightly. "I'm your slave baby."

The genius laughed through his tears, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Kendall," He sniffled. "I don't want to be thousands of miles away from you, wondering what you're doing, who you're doing it with, a-and if you're thinking of me." (1)

The blond's arms tightened around the brunet. "But Logie, I'll always be thinking about you."

"Kendall, I'm doing this because I love you." Logan continued quietly. "It's what's best for the both of us, and..."

The tall boy silenced his boyfriend with a kiss. More tears fell from the brunet's eyes when the kiss broke. "I don't want to let you go." Kendall's voice shook with emotion. "I can't let you go. You're the most important person I have in my life. If you left...I-I don't know what would happen to me." He took a breath, feeling the tears coming on. "I-I do know that it would kill me. I'd cry like a baby, Logan. I wouldn't be whole. As cliche as it sounds - you complete me. And you know I hate being cliche, but it's true."

"Please, stop saying things like that, Kendall." Logan removed himself from the blond's lap, quickly wiping at his eyes.

"I can't help it, Logie. I love you, only you, and there never will be anyone else." Kendall stood also, pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug, burying his face in the shorter boy's brunet hair.

Logan choked out a quiet sob. "No matter how we look at it, this is our last night together for...a long time, Kendall." He mumbled into the tall boy's chest.

He sighed. "I know Logie. I know, and it sucks." The blond pulled back, an idea forming in his head. He grabbed Logan's chin, pulling him up to meet his gaze. "So...let's make this night count." He pressed their lips together, both putting all the passion they could into the kiss.

Logan let out a small whimper, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy's neck, deepening the kiss. The shorter took cautious steps backward, bringing blond with him, until the back of his legs hit the bed. Kendall pulled away from the kiss, allowing Logan to lay back on the bed, pulling the tall boy on top of him.

"Make it last, okay?" The genius asked softly.

Kendall nodded, their lips met in another passion filled kiss. Logan's hands tangling in the soft blond locks, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. The two kissed slowly, each trying to show the other how much they loved the other, their lips only parting to remove their clothes from their bodies.

Kendall took his time, leaving love bites on his lover's neck, shoulder, and chest as he prepared him. Trailing his lips across the smaller boy's jaw, placing butterfly kisses on each cheek, his chin, every inch of skin on his giggling boyfriend's face. "I love you." The blond whispered pressing another soft kiss to the Logan's pink lips.

"I love you, too." Logan whispered breathlessly, against the blond's lips as he entered him.

No other words were needed, Kendall's slow, pleasure filled thrusts and Logan's soft moans saying everything that they didn't know how to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Firsties, just want to say thanks to my best friends and Dbeltfan1203 for giving motivation to finish this story.<strong>

**(1) When I was writing this, it was originally supposed to be based on the David Archuleta song Barriers (hence the title), but as I wrote it it started sounding more like Worldwide :-/**


End file.
